1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for reproducing a screen displayed according to an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been used for making a record of an operation with a mouse on a personal computer, and reproducing the movement of a mouse cursor on a display as the operation with the mouse is performed. For example, a method has been disclosed in which, when the movement of a mouse cursor is reproduced, replaying a record is synchronized with a computer response to an operation, which makes it possible to obtain the same processing result as that for making the record (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-235549).
An information processing device has been proposed in which, for displaying a web page offline, web pages stored are switched and displayed in accordance with historical information on operations performed in order to obtain the stored web pages (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-123047).
On the other hand, an information device having a touch panel display as an operation input device is configured to scroll through an image which is larger than a display surface only in the up-down direction, only in the right-left direction, or both the up-down and right-left direction. In one example, a scroll region is provided in an operating screen used to make settings for facsimile communication, and a list of communication destinations is scrolled through in the scroll region. In another example, buttons that cannot be displayed at one time in the display surface are scrolled through to appear little by little in the display surface.
In recent years, as an operation for a user to give a scroll command to scroll the displayed content, “flick” and “drag” have been used. The “flick” and “drag” are operations through slide gestures made by touching a touch surface by the user and shifting a touched location with the touch surface touched by the user. A configuration is sometimes used which accepts the operations through “flick” and “drag” in addition to conventional operations such as tapping onto a scroll button.
In an information device where a variety of settings can be made on a touch panel display of an operating panel, e.g., in a Multi-functional Peripheral (MFP) which is a composite information device, it is possible to provide a user assistance function with which a transition of screens depending on an operation is reproduced. The user assistance function is utilized, for example, as follows: “A series of operations made by a user A who is familiar with operation on the information device is recorded, and a user B who is not familiar with the operation replays the record; and the user B looks at a screen reproduced in order to learn the series of operations.”
The user B desires a record of an operation which enables the user B to make intended settings soon. Unfortunately, however, it is difficult for the user A to perform the best sample operation desired by the user B.